The meaning of love
by hinamori sakura
Summary: What is the meaning of love? An emotion or it's just another thing we have to when thourgh it. P.S:in this story each characters will have their own owa link to each other ova. 2 all N&H fans i'm sorry this 2 character will be abit oc
1. The meaning of love mikan ova

As I'm resting myself in my room, I felt a familiar presence standing outside my door. Without a second thought I open the door knowing who is on the other side. As I swung open the door, a tall tanned good-looking lad greeted me. Yes, he's name is Natsume. I lead him into my cozy little room. As he seated himself on my bed I asked him," what bring you here dear? I thought that you're busy." He hesitated for awhile before he answered." I just happen to pass by and took a detour to see you." "Can I ask you a question? Hope you don't mind about this." I simply answered "why yes of course, what is it?" He took a deep breath; base on this I knew he's going to ask an important question. "Em…would you like to be my partner for tonight dance?" "If you are..." before he could finish his sentences I replied. "Of course I'll be your partner!" "You should have asked that earlier! Now I've to fuss around about what I should wear tonight!" He chuckled at my childish reaction and said, "Prepare yourself for tonight; I'm going to fetch you at seven o'clock sharp. Got to go now my lovely I still have some errand to run. See you later dear, love you!" Before I could replied him, he's out from

Door and out from my sight. I sighed at his reaction, a small smile formed across my lips as I recall how we met back then, while preparing myself for tonight event.

Before that; allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mikan Sakura. A fifteen year old average junior high girl who is free from her exams and involved in her house cheerleading. My story begins here, on the twenty-sixth of January, around my school sports event.

"Good job everyone! Ten minutes breaks and be back before eleven o'clock sharp!" as my cheerleading leader allowed us for a break, I used this opportunity to visit my seniors and two of my best friends, Hotaru and Koko. Before that, I went to the school canteen to buy myself a drink. As I walk toward the canteen I saw two of my best friends from a far away distance having a good time chatting with few of Collier seniors which look like mostly form five. I chuckled as one of my best friend; Koko animatedly reaction toward a subject which he's not familiar with; calculus. As I approached them, another best friend of mine spotted me and called out my name. I put on my best smile as walk toward them. Hotaru begin to introduce me to some of her seniors' friends and one of them is Natsume. As we begin to trade a few word I find that he's a person that's fun to talk with. Once he dropped the subject on calculus.

Soon later that, February comes. Exam and Chinese New Year holidays just passed by like a gust of wind. A day after that, one of my prefects' senior girl friend asked for my phone number. It turns out that Natsume is the one who asked for it. Based on one of my seniors' friend he's trying to ask me out. Later then he admitted that he's the one who asked my phone number. By thinking that he means no harm to me we start to text via messages to each other after that. I started to ask him an awkward question a day before Valentine. "Do you have a girlfriend, just curious? After all you are a senior I'm pretty sure you have one. It's okay for you to not answer this random boredom question of mine." Surprisingly he replied that he don't have one but have a crush on her, he's about to confess to her soon. I start to bless him for his happiness. Then he start to promise me that he'll send me a message at the 12 o'clock sharp in the midnight as a gift from a friend for valentine.

Everything thing seems prefect like a fairy tale, every girl would wish; for having a guy confessing his feeling toward you at midnight 12 o'clock sharp on Valentine's Day. Yes, he confessed to me along sided with three of his beautifully done, well elaborated poetries that could win every girl hearts without failure. But... yet I rejected him that day. It's painful, because I'm saying it to my seniors which I can consider as someone which I respect. I cried , due to I' m not mentally prepared for this outcome, for waking in the middle of night only for a confession from a guy I'm not familiar with, for a nightmare that come true at the very end and also for not having a proper night of slumber that wear me out that day.

Morning arrived, accompany with an atmosphere showing that love is in the air. Couplets, couples, young girls and boys enjoying this very day .Confession , joy and tears of happiness, forming of new couplets in school, how sweet it could be? I was greeted by friends that asked me what happen last night as I called one of them to talk about my situation. I respected him as a senior and brother and nothing more. My home-made valentine cards are handed out to each and every friend of mine including him. Both of us still feel down and uncomfortable about the situation we're in but we try hard to put on our façade and move on. We stayed best of friends just like where we used to be.

Through via text messages .we manage to catch up a lot. I find that we have a lot in common. From chocolate, to subjects in school, a fascination toward torture as the list goes on. As time passed by, my feeling towards him start to change bits by bits. The bond between us grows stronger day by day. We're as close as brother and sister, we cared for each other, loved each other as real siblings that I could never asked for more.

Here we're in mid-term holidays. I'm in my room studying for my upcoming examination. Through this few days I'm faced with pressure and tensioning about it. …… . , have always by my side supporting me through emotional and educational. He taught me a lot of things and helps me a lot in academics .He was a tutor, a friend and a brother in everyway to me. Thou, we can't meet each other frequently like we used in school nor we can meet outside either. Technology keeps us together. Through all the time we spend together, I begin doubt my feeling toward him. After that, I finally realize my feeling for him.

August arrived. I realize that my time with him is nearly to as end. I start to plan my confession. I'm planning it to make it memorable .I'm setting it on Christmas. Sending him hints about the Confession in our conversation through via text messages. Hoping he'll understand. Controlling my emotion whenever I meet him in school; putting my façade which starting to get out of hand.

During the break after my trials exam, we texted each other and I started teased him. We talked about different topics and I put up bait. Bait that could mistake I'm fooling around with his feeling which could end our relationships as best of friend and also sibling.

After I told him I'm serious, he still took it as if I'm eager to give away something which is precious to me. He advised me not to do so, as a in a 'brotherly' way. Back to school, I told my best friend about this matter of mind. Both of us sighed, she sighed that why both of us, me and him can't express our feeling though we want to. I sigh, because my time is running out and my public exam is coming near. As I waited my phone to vibrate while doing my revisions, I hope the time could pass faster to 3'o clock sharp noon. My phone starts to vibrate; I picked up my phone and started to text him like usual.

Once again, I sum up my guts and put on my bait to him. We talked about our end year holiday plan and how are we going to spend. After awhile, he asked me what I want for as a present for Christmas. I simply replied him with this sentences which will change the whole internal fate of mine and his. "Make me fall for you." He took it as a joke once again. So.. I emphasize my word to him I'm not joking or kid around. We have a long debating in our message we send to each other. This is quite tiring. Before I can official called it a day, he sent me a messages "will you be my girlfriend if I asked you now?"

I been waiting this moment for so long I reply with one word sincerely, emotionally

'Yes'.

Now I'm standing in front of my mirror looking at the reflection of mine. A girl with the pair of eyes .The emotional in it is filled with the feeling of love and happiness. A well dressed young girl. With this emotional pair of eyes; staring back at me. Telling me I've found other halves of mine: be happy and grateful for it. Comparing to a picture of me; in the past, I realize I had grown out a lot. From, a naïve little girl, always dreaming of her prince charming, with a pair of dulls eyes, faking a smile as it is a daily routine. I took a glance at my watch. Its seven o'clock sharp; my prince charming is on his way to fetch this damsel in distress to a ball which she has dreamt a long time ago. Before this she'll never believe a true love in first sight, a fairytales like romance and a fantasy in a real world that will never happen.

With my hands in his; together we waltz our night away to the song from Savage Garden-Truly Madly Deeply. Soon we have to be apart; when he has to further his education in another country. As I enter my senior year, I'll carry this memory of mine waiting and supporting him .Waiting for his return, for how long Fate will aloud me too. As for now I'll enjoy this precious moment with him. Before that moment come and separate us apart.

Fairy tales romance; no one will believe in. Love in the first sight? People will assume as 'puppy love'. High school couplets, definitely will not last. The eternal flame of love is just term to the feeling that's hard to descript for to two people which is in love. If you ask me, what is love? All I can say, it 's an emotional process we have ,a precious feeling that could only be share with certain people we cherish the most and we care for them. An unexplainable feeling that is means to be unexplainable. In my cases, I believe in fairy tales romance, because I'm in one. Love in the first sight? Only happen in right moment with the right type of people that come across your life. High school couplets, I do not know if mine last, but I'll make it last as long as our love shines for each other like a legendary eternal flame, because I know it will.


	2. the meaning of love natsume ova

My heart was beating very fast as I approached the door. As my trembling fingers approached the doorknob, it swung opens, revealing a stunning figure with a gorgeous smile upon her lovely face. Her name was Mikan Sakura, and only God knows how much guts I had to sum up just to ask for her in tonight's' dance event.

My name is Natsume Hyuuga, and my story begins on the twenty-sixth of January, the day I met her.

It was a sweltering hot afternoon. Combined with the intensive sports practice, it could wear out even the most toughened up man. And so, after my practice, I decide to get myself a drink, only to hear my name being called out. Tired and worn out, I was wondering who could possibly interrupt my quest for a simple drink. Turning around, I discovered it was my sister's friend, Hotaru. Thinking it would do me no harm; I walked over and seated myself on the bench near her table. Being an awkward socialist I'm, it took a few moments before actually strict up an interesting conversation. After that, it was fine. At least, until she came about.

Mikan Sakura .A fifteen year old who spotted such a radiant smile it could shine through the clouds, her vivacious looks clearly outshone those around her. The word "stunned" would have summed up my reactions. I tried my best to look normal and stop staring. If I did not, my face would have been blank with shock, for no such person with that amount of enchantment had ever walked across my path before.

Until today, I still am not sure if she had noticed my captivation towards, her at that moment. After trading a few words, I discovered the bubbly personality she had. Now, I, being an average calculus geek, never could make a conversation last for more than five minutes at maximum. However, I could speak as it to a best friend with her around. All thoughts about my drinks vanished. After talking for what seemed like an eternity, it was time for goodbyes as the three of us went our own way.

Frankly speaking, I was never quite the same after that. Mangas no longer held much allure .All false pretences I had were instantly dropped. Why? Because soon after that, we were talking via text messages.

Now this is supposed to be a happy story, so I will just run over the painful parts. Let's just say, rejection is a lot more painful in real life than it is on paper or silver screens. And rejection; sadly; is the exact thing that happened in mid-February. Nevertheless, life goes on, and soon we were both best of friends again.

Over our precious conversation, I found out she and I had quite a bit in common. Both of us loved chocolate, both us had a perverse fascination towards torture, the list goes on, She , Mikan , had become an integral part of my life. A part that moves in synchrony with myself. A part that cares for me. A part that understands me.

As time passed by the bond between us grew stronger. I could feel it. It was like wine , it gets sweeter as everyday passes. We had come to the point where we were essentially as close as brothers and sisters. Although we did not see much of each other of school or anywhere else technology kept us together, for which I am eternally grateful.

Alas, in August, I knew my time with her was coming to an end; it's funny how months can fly by like a gust of wind. Now, Mikan had this one spectacular gift. She could read other people pretty well. She knows how I felt. And so , I faced my inner demon straight in the eye. I confessed again. And this time miraculously , she replied with one word. Just one.

Yes.

I will now quote exactly what she said to me on that day. "Will you forgive a naïve girl who really did not know you very well at all?" It was the biggest joy one man could ever have. To have a companion who cares for you, who supports you and loves you at the same time, instead of the superfluous and materialistic people that makes up today's society, is something many would only dream of achieving. I was, essentially the happiest man alive.

Tonight, as we waltz together, her hands in mine, we knows that nothing could ever truly separate us. We were no mere couple, we were complementary halves of a single; unified soul. Soon; I will be furthering my studies, and this memory is what I will take to shake off the perpetual feeling of loneliness. I will always look back as, I walk away, upon this moment to cherish the lady who has forever changed my life.

People say fairytale romances do not exist. People say high school couplets do not last. In our case, it will, for our love together stands like an eternal flame burning brightly until eternity. Love is not like any other feeling. Love is eternal. Love is divine.


End file.
